Downton Abbey Fanfiction
by SaskatFishcakes
Summary: The events in Downton Abbey set after series 5.


Chapter One

Downton Abbey - The Library

Lady Grantham gazed at the image on the wall. It depicted a facinating countryside scene but the various symbols and pictures within pictures emplied a deeper meaning. Mr Bricker smiled as he watched her digest the paintings beauty. He however only saw her beauty. Her accent echoed in his mind whenever she spoke and she was all he thought about. If only she was not wedded to that ungrateful boar that thinks he owns everything. Robert was stuck in the past and didn't respect anything his wife did. Mr Bricker loathed this ignorent attitude and promised himself that if the Crawleys marrige ever broke up, he would treat Cora with the utmost love and respect- if she would let him.

Marrige was an awkward barrier between would be lovers like Cora and Simon. Every day Simon created another excuse to see Cora but it was not always very believeable. Robert was in no way happy about such meetings and made a lot of his wifes decisions for her. Simon would never do that.

London

One day Simon and Cora were in London looking at art. As they stood before a masterpiece Simon ventured to take Coras hand. She let him and smiled. They stood closer together now and the passerby would presume that they were married.

Later as they walked back to the hotel Simon put his arms around her and she leaned into him from the cold wind. There was a romantic feel to the air when they sat down for chatted about art and politics and the past.

After the meal they walked back upstairs intending to part at their bedrooms. Suddenly Simon couldn't wait any longer. He cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. She kissed him back. Cora didn't care about Robbert or Mary or her mother. She loved Simon and he loved her. He loved her for her. Because of her personality and everything in between rather than simply because she was a rich pretty american. She felt like Edith had about Michael Greggson. Marriage vows were irrelevant. Simon hands slid down to her waist and waited there as they continued kissing. Simon pushed the door behind him open and they found themselves in Cora's bedroom.

Chapter Two

When Simon woke the next morning, Cora's head lay on his chest. She was still fast asleep. He smiled. She was as beautiful as ever. He did ofcourse still worry about what Robert would do if he found out. Simon dreamt of Cora and his wedding. It seemed a bit far fetched in their current situation, but these days divorce was becoming slightly more acceptable. Ofcourse the Crawley's aren't the most modern family that Simon had ever come across.

No matter, they could still be together. Mistresses weren't uncommon - although mistresses already married to someone else seems a bit odd. A man can but dream ofcourse.

Downton Abbey - Downstairs

Carson was measuring wine. Her ladyship was due back that evening from her art viewing with Mr Bricker in London. Lord Grantham didn't seem to like Mr Bricker while his wife took an immediate shine to him. Naturally Carson agreed with His Lordship- after all Mr Bricker was not much more than a travelling salesman, a dreamer at that.

Thomas was reading the paper- or rather pretending to. He was really watching Miss Baxter and Mr Moseley quitely flirt with eachother in their quaint, awkward way. He was happy for them, kind of. Although it always hurt him to see a couple in love, when he could never be in a real relationship without fear of being fired or even arrested. He wished that he was like other men. That he could look at a woman and want her and not have to smother the feelings he had for her brother.

All was well. Anna was helping Lady Mary dress for dinner and Bates was silently pining for her. The matter of Mr Green was not yet over, and Bates seemed to be afraid to let Anna out of his sights for even a moment. Love was all around. Mrs Hughes went to join her fiance. She still couldn't believe that after all this time they were to be married - and that he even felt that way about her in the first place. "Charlie!" she called. "Elsie!" he replied. It felt nice to call eachother by their first names, there was no need for formality at this stage, or at their age- as Elsie often chuckled. "Where is my beautiful bride to be?" Charlie asked, spinning around to kiss Elsie. "Ever the flatterer," she smiled. Charlie smiled back but then frowned a little.

"Is there something the matter?" Elsie asked, her concern causing her eyebrows to furrow. "Oh nothing for you to worry about Elsie my dear," he answered standing up as he did so. She touched his face. "You can tell me anything, now that we are to be married and everything" she said softly. "It is honestly nothing, it isn't even to do with me really- it is just that His Lordship is rather frustrated lately, upset and it seems to all stem from that Mr Bricker fellow. I just can't get rid of the feeling that Mr Bricker is up to no good. I have never seen His Lordship in such a state." Elsie patted his back kindly, "It will all come right in the end, you'll see Charlie. I do wish that you would stop worrying about the family so much." Charlie sighed and nodded. "You are right, I'll just forget about it." Elsie smiled "I am always right Charles!" And she left the room.

Charlie Carson sat. He still had a nagging feeling but ge tried to let it go, for Elsie's sake if no one elses. He truely loved her and would do anything to make her happy. He chuckled to himself as he thought of her reaction to his proposal. He checked his pocket watch - time for dinner!

Chapter Three

One month later - Downton Abbey, Upstairs

Lady Mary Crawley scowled. It was her natural expression ofcourse, but now that Tom Branson had left she was stuck with Edith and George. At least she had Henry Talbot and his fancy cars to occupy her time. Edith was being as boring as ever, fussing over that orphan girl and falling in love with old men. The Dowager was pining over that Russian Prince, ofcourse- she was unaware that anyone had realised that. There was a bad atmosphere in the room everytime Robert entered. He was angry, constantly on edge. Lady Rose's parents' situation made Mary worry about her parents. They hadn't been seeing eye to eye lately. Mary didn't worry too much though, she had the more pressing matter of what to wear at dinner with Henry on het mind.

Meanwhile, Cora sat in the library and read. Over the last month she had been stuggeling emencely to disguise her guilt, not that Robert would notice if anything was wrong. Suddenly he walked in the door. At the sight of his wife he spun back out again. "Robert- come back! What is going on with you lately?" Cora called. Robert was tempted to continue walking away, but decided to confront her. "What is going on between you and that wretched Mr Bricker? Why does he keep coming here, and sending letters, and taking you on art tours?" He snapped at her.

Cora folded her arms and painted on a smile. "Are you jealous?" She teased, attempting to make him feel silly for doubting her loyalty. "No. But I don't like you spending that much time with another man, it might give him ideas." He retorted calmly. "Oh Robert, you old goose- Simon and I are just friends, and he values my opinions on art. Which is why we go to so many exhibitions together. Friends stay in regular contact with eachother and visit eachothers homes, you know. Don't make my friendship with Simon into something else." She lied carefully. He seemed to believe her. "I am sorry for doubting you Cora" he said after a moment, "but I still don't trust Mr Bricker". Cora sighed, "well, at least you are comfortable with me again".

Downstairs

Mr Moseley was polishing His Lordship's shoes. After a moment Miss Baxter walked in, with some sewing in her hand. He thought that she was beautiful. He loved her smile, and her kind quiet ways. She was perfect, and he didn't care about her dark past- now was what mattered. If only he could pluck up the courage to tell her how he felt. She smiled at him and sat down. "Hello" she said sweetly. Mr Moseley blushed slightly, "ahh, hello Miss Baxter- you must be glad that Anna is back, take all that extra work bacck from you". "Yes" she replied.

They sat in silence for a moment. "What's that you are sewing?" Moseley asked, trying to keep up the conversation. "Oh, just a bit of darning for Her Ladyship", she replied. "Ahh, is that His Lordship's shoes you're polishing?" She queeried. She was always nervous when Joseph Moseley was around. He wasn't exactly handsome, but he had a heart of gold- so much so that he forgave her for the stealing in her past. Not many men would fo that. Sometimes, she thought that she was in love with him- but that could not be so. She often wondered if he thought of her like that. He probly didn't. No one loved Phyllis Baxter.

Chapter Four

Somewhere in the Yorkshire countryside

Lady Mary held onto her hat. Mr Talbot was a fast driver. He laughed when he saw her terrified expression. The air of early spring chilled Mary's cheeks almost as cold as her heart was said to be. Icey indeed. Henry did slow down slightly after a while. Mary breathed again. "My my, you do drive awfully fast!" She called over the wind that flowed loudly past their ears. He smiled at her, "this is the fastest car in England. Some day it's top speed will be called slow. I suggest that you adapt to it." Mary tossed her head back, "I highly doubt it. Not in my lifetime anyway", she scoffed.

Mr Talbot was staying the night at Downton. This meant that Mary could show him off and boast accross the dinner table at Edith. Why all of Msry's allies kept dying or leaving, she would never know. Sybil, Matthew, Tom and Rose. All gone. At least Tom and Rose were still breathing.

They reached the Abbey and Henry helped her out of the car. He was handsome, with his dark hair and structured face, and Mary liked him. But she had the strangest feeling that he didn't feel the same way. This had to simply be Mary's imagination - no man was immune to The Mary Crawley Charm. He smiled at her when they went in and they parted ways to dress for dinner.

Then Anna came up. Anna had become more than a lady's maid, she had become one of Mary's closest friends - and now seemed to be her only ally. "I am so happy that you are back, you know. I have missed our little conversations." Anna smiled. "Well, thank you M'lady. I have missed you too."

The Dining Room- Downton Abbey

They sat down to dinner. Mary sat beside Henry and opposite Edith. Cora was opposite Henry and Robert sat at the head of the table. There were so few people upstairs these days. Less work for Mrs Patmore and Daisy she supposed. Barrow and Carson did all of the serving themselves. Edith tried to make small talk with Henry, but Mary kept butting in. She wasn't going to let Edith spoil the one good thing she had.

Cora talked to Robert. She may as well have been speaking to a brick wall. Robert was silent, as though he hadn't heard her. Then he started asking Henry about cars. Mary scowled, trust her father to ruin everything. Cora pursed her lips and turned to Edith. Edith told Cora about Marigold. After a few minutes of this Mary snapped. "Oh shut up Edith! No one cares about your stupid orphan child!". The room went silent.

Mr Barrow asked Henry if he wanted any more gravey. Henry nodded slowly as Thomas poured and for a split second their eyes met. Henry touched Thomas's hand. "That is enough" he said. Thomas bowed, smiled and went back to standing at the wall.

The moment Henry's hand brushed his, Thomas's heart beat faster than ever. He staightened his collar, he could barely breathe. Maybe he was in love. Too bad it was with Lady Mary's suitor.

After the meal, Cora went up to her room. She wasn't feeling well. It wasn't the food, that she was sure of. It was a strange feeling, almost familiar. She went into the washroom and looked at the looking glass. She frowned. Suddenly she vomitted.

Chapter Five

York, the lavatory of a doctors surgery

Cora wept. She didn't believe it at first. Surely she was too old? After her unborn son, she thought that she would never give birth to another child. But here she was, pregnant. She wasn't going to tell Robert, or the girls. Only Simon, for he was ofcourse the father of this unborn child. In other circumstances she would be happy, but at her age there would be complications- never mind the fact that she wasn't married to Simon. Oh what would her mother say!

After a while she dried her eyes, and left.

The Dowager House, the kitchen

Spratt growled. His face was creased into a look of utter hatred and disgust. Miss Denker had entered the room. She rolled her eyes when she saw him. "Still looking for something bad about me to tell Her Ladyship?" She sneered, "pitty you won't find anything". Spratt scowled. "I would thank you to remember, that I have better things to be doing, than finding information about you. I have an active social life. I have accaintinances who aren't constantly drunk".

Denker rose her eyebrows. "And what might you be implying? I have lots of friends, more than you anyway- not that that would be difficult..." she trailed off. "What, did you just say Miss Denker? Are you doubting the existance of my friends?" Denker chuckeled. "What's that Mr Spratt? Are you meeting your imaginary friend for a pint?"

"How dare you mock me! I am the butler to Lady Violet, Dowager Countess Of Grantham! You are only a poorly equipt lady's maid!" Spratt fumed. "I'd keep my temper if I were you Mr Spratt. Wouldn't want to burn your wig! Look how red your face has gotten! You look like you are about to explode." Spratt inhaled deeply, his anger intensifying by the second.

"I have had enough of your nonsence! I will not tolerate this, this verbal abuse!" he spat. Then her straightened his tie and marched out of the room. Denker laughed.

Downton Abbey, Downstairs

Miss Baxter walked down the stairs. She couldn't sleep. She hoped that a drink of water might settle her, maybe some cocoa. Suddenly a hand grabbed her an pulled her into a side room. "Mr Moseley!" she exclaimed. "What on earth did you do that for?" He put a finger to her lips. "Shhh... keep your voice down. Follow me." he whispered and gestured for her to follow. She frowned but let him lead her along.

They ended up outside. It was cold, but Mr Moseley had convienently brought a blanket with him, which he draped over her shoulders. "What are we doing here?" She asked. He smiled, "you'll see. Look, sit down" he pointed to a bench. "I was going to come up and get you, but luckily I didn't have to." They sat side by side on the bench, the blanket covering them.

After a moment Mr Moseley pointed to the sky. "Look! It's the meteor shower. Isn't it beautiful? I heard about upstairs on the wireless, and I just knew that you'd love it." Miss Baxter grinned. "Oh it is just wonderful Mr Moseley. Beautiful.." He looked at her. "Like you" he whispered. She blushed.

She pulled the blanket around her tighter. "Are you cold?" He asked. "A little". He wrapped the blanket around them, closer. She rested her head on his shoulder. He held her close, and they gazed at the glittering stars. And then, somehow. Their lips brushed and they kissed. The stars twinkeled, and the wind blew, but they weren't interested in that anymore.

Daisy watched from the window and smiled. Love was a beautiful thing.

Chapter Six

London, Mr Bricker's Appartment

Cora gingerly pushed open the door to Simon's office. He was looking through a magnifier at an old scroll, when she came in. He caught sight of her and stood up. "You have arrived! Welcome to my humble abode! Please, take a seat" he grinned. Cora sat down, as he bustled about her in an attempt to tidy the room slightly. "It's fine." She said. "Sit".

He smiled awkwardly at her. "Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you again Cora! I truely have missed you." Cora twisted the ring on her finger. "And I you Simon". Simon seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. "Oh, wonderful! I was afraid that things were,... uncomfortable between us. You know after..." She chewed her lip. "It's not that, I-"

Simon interupted her. "I know kissing you and everything wasn't proper- you being a married woman- but I couldn't help myself! You mean the world to me Cora and, and well... I think I'm in love with you." There was a pause. "Simon I-" but again, he interupted her. "I don't expect you to say it back, I don't expect you to say anything. I just want you to know that that is how I feel about you."

"Simon-"

"Cora, I-"

"Simon I'm pregnant." She interupted. There was silence. "What?" He whispered, barely able to get the words out. "You are going to be a father".

The Garage at Downton

Thomas walked in, cigarette between his fingers. Suddenly his heart felt as though it was going to burst from his chest. Henry Talbot kissed Lady Mary on the cheek and smiled. "Goodbye Mary!" He called. "Goodbye Henry, safe journey. Don't drive so fast!" She grinned at him. Then she left and went upstairs. Henry turned and spotted Thomas.

"Why hello! What's your name? Aren't you the fellow from dinner?" Henry asked. "Am, yes. I am Mr Thomas Barrow. I am the under butler at Downton." Henry smiled. "I am Henry Talbot." He said shaking Thomas's hand. This was strange. Why was this man being so friendly? None of Mary's suitors ever spoke to the servants, and certainly never bothered to ask what their names were.

"That's a nice car you've got there, Mr Talbot. I hope you're a better driver than Lady Mary's husband was." Thomas chuckeled. He was nervous. He always made a comment like that when he was nervous. It directed the attention away from him and towards the secret of another. "Why do you say that, Mr Barrow?"

Thomas placed the cigarette in his mouth and lit a match. He lit the cigarette slowly, making Henry wsit for an answer. It always made Thomas feel good when someone hung on his words. It made him feel special. It made him feel like his father, a real man. "Oh, she hasn't told you then? Well, it's not my place to tell you Mr Talbot. Lady Mary can tell you at her own discression".

Henry frowned. "Tell me what? Don't keep me in the dark Mr Barrow. Why won't you tell me?" A devilish grin spread across Thomas's features. "As I said, Mr Talbot- it's not my place. Shouldn't you be off? Why it's nigh on noon already. Good day Mr Talbot, I hope to see you again some time".

"But-" Henry began. Thomas was gone. And Henry had unanswered questions.

London, Mr Bricker's Study

Cora waited. Simon had been pacing up and down the room for the last three minutes. This to Cora felt like three hours ofcourse. "Oh Simon, do stop pacing. You'll wear a hole in the carpet." She said finally. He stopped and sat down. Exactly seventeen seconds later he stood up again and walked around the room.

"You still haven't given me a reply. I do love you you know. And I want our child, I just don't know what to do about Robert." She said softly. After a moment she stood and grabbed Simon's shoulders, forcing him to look at her. "Look at me, Simon. Look. At. Me. Okay? I love you. I want us to raise this child together. I want us to be happy. But, I have to think about Robert and the girls. Mary, I'm not worried about- but Edith is like a lost puppy. And Robert, well- we both know how he will react. As well as this, Downton has been my home for thirty-four years. I have barely known anywhere else, aside from our house in New York. I just don't know what to do. And on top of all this, there is my social status, I don't want the world to know. It would ruin Downton, and my mother would be furious."

Simon put his hand carefully on her abdomen. "I can take you away. No one has to know! You could leave in the night, just leave a letter of explanation. Never worry about them again. Concentrate on our baby. I could take you to Egypt, the sun would put some colour in your cheeks, and we could visit all the places we talked about. Our child could be raised on the banks of the river Nile. We could call him Moses."

Cora rose her eyebrows an took his hands. "Now you're just getting carried away. I am not leaving Downton without saying a proper goodbye. I am not going to Egypt anytime soon, and we don't know if the child is a boy or a girl, nevermind picking a name." Simon touched her cheek. "So, what shall we do?" He asked.

Cora pressed her forehead to his, "I just do not know".

Three Days Later, Downton Abbey- The Library

Charlie Carson straightned his tie. He hooked his fiance's arm in his and marched up the stairs. Mrs Hughes held Charlie's hand tightly and they pushed open the library door. "Good Afternoon, M'Lord." Robert frowned. "Good Afternoon Carson. Mrs Hughes. Is there something the matter? You look awfully flustered all of a sudden".

"Oh, there is nothing wrong. We just have a bit of an announcement." Elsie replyed with a smile. "An announcement?" Edith asked. Cora looked up from her book and Mary put down her drink. "Well, spit it out then Carson." Mary said. "Ofcourse, M'Lady. You see, we would like to inform you that, ahh.." Charlie trailed off. "Yes?" Mary asked, getting impatient as usual.

"What Mr Carson is trying to say is-" Elsie continued,

"Mrs Hughes and I are to be married". Charlie interupted, finally getting the message across. "Oh how jolly!" Edith exclaimed. "You two are living proof that it is never too late to find true love. We are so happy for you both. Aren't we Robert- Robert?" Cora said, her smile fading as she noticed that her husband had left the room. "Where on earth has Papa gone off to now?" Mary asked, pursing her lips.

Cora painted her smile back on. "He is happy for you. He is. Have you set a date for the wedding?" Carson stared into the distance after his master. "No, Your Ladyship. But we're thinking about early May." Elsie replyed. She could tell how worried Charlie was about His Lordship leaving the room like that. She was sure it wasn't to do with them. She did wonder what it was about though.

"I am very happy for you both. We must spread the good news to Tom and Rose." Mary smiled. In truth, she was actually quite jealous. She should be the one getting married next, not the butler and the housekeeper. She did have quite a close bond with Carson though, so her bitterness was sweetened slightly by that.

"Thank you. We should get down now, still plenty to do!" Elsie smiled, tightning her grip on Charlie's hand. Cora nodded. "Ofcourse". They walked out of the room together, but they weren't downstairs long before Charlie stood up again. "I have to find His Lordship!" He exclaimed and thundered up the stairs.

Chapter Seven

Isis's grave

Charlie found His Lordship at the grave of the dead labrador, Isis. He was sitting on the ground and crying. Charlie approached him causiously. "M'Lord?"

Robert sniffed and attempted to dry his eyes. "Leave me be Carson, can a man not grieve his own dog?" He snapped. Charlie sat down beside him. "Mrs Hughes and I await your blessing". Robert sighed. "You don't need my blessing Carson. I am truely happy for you both." Charlie frowned slightly. "I know that it is none of my business, but why did you walk out like that?"

"You are right Carson - it is none of your business." He retorted. Robert tried to be strong, to pretend that his life was perfect . To block out the space that was left where his wife should be. She was ofcourse still there, for now. It was only a matter of time before she upped and left. Charlie watched his master cry. Such a thing as this, he had never witnessed. Different from say, Sybil's death, or Matthew's, or any death at all. Robert was crying in fear of loosing his wife, but not to death, but rather another man.

"I, I don't want to loose Cora. I love her! I just don't know how to get her back" he wept. Charlie didn't know what to do. He tried to comfort Robert, but he knew that he had no advice to give him. Charlie had always been a disaster with women, it was a miracle that Elsie wanted to marry him. "Have you tried, talking to her M'Lord? I am certainly no expert but Elsie is already trying to encourage me to talk." Charlie asked carefully.

Robert sniffed. He looked up. "But what will I say?" For a moment Charlie was unsure, then "tell her what you told me. That you don't want to loose her, and you love her. Then wait paitently for her answer and reply accordingly. And whatever you do, do not loose your temper. The prospect of having an angry husband will only encouragd her to break away."

Robert blinked and smiled slightly. "Thank you Carson. You have done me more good than you know". Charlie nodded. "You are very welcome. I wish you luck" he replyed, standing up and making as if to go. "And Carson?" Robert called after him. "Yes, M'Lord?"

"I truely am happy for you both." Charlie smiled. "Thank you".

The Nursery, Upstairs at Downton

Edith grinned. Her daughter smiled sleepily. "Time for bed?" Edith asked. Marigold nodded slightly and let Edith take her up in her arms. She placed her in her cot and stroked the child's head. "Goodnight sweetheart. Mummy loves you. My beautiful little daughter." She whispered.

Mary stood at the door. "She is not your daughter though." Edith jumped. "Oh, Mary you startled me." Mary narrowed her eyes. "Is she your child?" Ediyh swallowed. There was no hiding it now. She nodded. "Yes." And she burst into tears.

Upstairs, the master bedroom

Robert walked in. Cora sat on the bed. "Cora?"

She looked up. "Yes?" Robert sat down beside her. "I love you. And I do not ever want to loose you. I may have married you for money, but as time went on I fell deeply in love with you. And I still am. I want to end my days with you by my side. I don't want you to ever leave me." Then he stopped.

Cora didn't know what to say. Eventually, "I don't know if I love you enough. If this is enough. There is a difference between loving someone and being in love. The thing is Robert, if my mother didn't make me marry you, I wouldn't have. And if we didn't have the girls and this, threat almost over us to be perfect, I would have left a long time ago. I still care for you, if that means anything to you."

Robert held back his tears. "So there is nothing I can do to keep you here." Cora smiled weakly. "Sorry". She stood then, and left the room. When she was gone, Robert let the tears flow. And flow they did.

Cora stood at the ajar door and watched. His shoulders shook and he breathed out fits of tear filled coughs. She closed her eyes and went downstairs before she was consumed with guilt.

The Nursery

Edith told Mary everything. Mary watched, listened. Nodded when appropriate and so forth. Edith wept. Marigold slept. The two sisters bonded.

As much as Mary wanted to lord this over Edith, and look down on her sister's unsavoury ways; she couldn't. Mary pretended to hate Edith. She frowned upon her and mocked her. She teased her about her liking to older gentlemen. She rolled her eyes when Marigold was brought to Downton. But Edith was still her sister. Her only sister after Sybil's death. And she loved her, in her own way. Mary knew that Michael Greggson was a good man, and that he loved Edith. She was sad when he died.

When she thought over it, Mary realised how dense she was at the arrival of Marigold. Edith disapears for a few months, is very secretive about her whereabouts, suddenly takes a massive interest in a random child, and then decides to adopt her. And once the child was in Downton, she hardly let her out of her sight for two minutes. The idea that Edith could be Marigold's real mother never occured to her.

To hold this against Edith would make her a bit of a hypocrit, what with her 'scandelous goings-on' with Lord Gillingham. At least Edith and Michael were planning to marry. Mary suddenly realised how cursed her family must be. Sybil dies and leaves Tom with a child, Matthew dies and leaves her with a child, and Michael dies leaving Edith with a child. Except poor Edith cannot acknowledge that she is Marigold's mother.

Cora appears at the door. She looks to Edith. "I told her" Edith breathes. Cora smiles. Mary frowns. "Wait, who else knows?" Edith smiles awkwardly, "Aunt Rosamund, Granny, Papa, Mama, Tom. Ahh, that's all of us anyway. I don't know what servants know- if any." Mary rose her eyebrows. "So, I was the last to know." "Rose doesn't know, or anyone in the wider family." Cora said. "You really do not trust me." Mary said softly. "No. No I don't" Edith smiled, and Mary had to laugh.

Chapter Eight A week later, Downstairs

Moseley and Miss Baxter were smitten. It was their day off and they decided to go to London for the day. They set off nice and early. Well, early - five o'clock isn't exactly nice. They took the train. This was so exciting!

Thomas was grumpy. So, nothing had changed. This time he was growling about the lack of goodlooking men downstairs. Not aloud ofcourse, everyone thought that he was upset about the shorting in staff. Daisy still dreamed of running a farm with her newfound mathamatic skills. Moseley helped her sometimes. Charlie and Elsie were planning their wedding. Rather, Elsie was planning and booking, while Charlie watched and payed.

Meanwhile Mr and Mrs Bates were happy. They went about their duties, but they spent every spare moment together. They wanted to put Mr Green behind them and think about the future. Number one on the list was a baby Bates. Anna wanted a child more than ever. She wanted their family to expand, she wanted the hectic bliss of parenthood, from rocking the baby, to bringing the child to school, to attending the childs wedding.

John wanted children too, not as desperately as Anna maybe, but the idea of being a father thrilled him. He might be the oldest father in the school yard, and repeatedly mistaken for a grandparent due to his cane, but he wanted it anyway. He loved Anna with all of his heart, and would do anything to make her happy.

Daisy sighed as she looked around her. So much love. Carson and Mrs Hughes, Anna and Bates, Miss Baxter and Mr Moseley. At times like this she missed William even more. All that was left really, was Mrs Patmore, her and Thomas.

The Dowager House

Mrs Isobel Crawley sat. The Dowager Countess smiled opposite her, and Dr Clarkson sat uncomfortably in the third chair. The sun shone through the bay window and all was quiet. Then Spratt entered with tea and cake and conversation began. Slow conversation. Dr Clarkson watched Isobel. She was, in his eyes, perfection itself. A well educated, political and opinionated woman, with a dashing smile, and a love for helping others through medicine ad charity.

On the downside, she never noticed him. He was simply Dr Clarkson, the doctor. He was barely considered a friend. Lady Violet could organise a million social luncheons with them both invited, but Isobel would remain oblivious to him and the feelings he had for her. Violet had hinted numerous times but Isobel shrugged it off, taking it for one of the Dowager's ramblings.

When Isobel announced her and Lord Mertin's plans to marry, Dr Clarkson's heart was crushed seemingly beyond repair. At the news of Isobel calling off the engagement, the doctor could not deny that his heart was miraculously healed and did a victory dance inside his chest. Despite this, he had yet to voice his emotions and 'make his move' as they say.

And so they sat. They engaged in slow, bored, slightly awkward conversation. They drank tea and ate cake. More minutes passed.

London, Kings Cross Station

Miss Baxter held Mr Moseley's hand tightly when they exited the train. They had finally reached London. It was nice to be there without worrying about the family and their luggage. There were people everywhere. Joseph smiled at her and they made their way towards the taxis.

They went to a restaurant for lunch. They chatted across their meals about Downton, their childhood and everything in between. They laughed often and at one point Phyllis almost spilled her drink while laughing at one of Joseph's stories. They were happy in each other's company, happier than either had been in a long time.

After lunch, they journeyed to a park. The trees towered over them as they strolled down the pathway. The park was bursting with natural beauty, tokens of early spring and ghosts of an icey winter. Gravel crunched beneath their soles, wind blew. Phyllis watched her companion as he spoke. She smiled to herself.

They sat on a bench. Silence reigned for a few moments. Then Phyllis spoke, "Do you ever wish you lived upstairs?" Joseph thought about it for a moment. "I used to. But then I realised that I wouldn't be sat here with you if I did" he smiled sweetly. Phyllis blushed. "You're such a charmer. Flattering me like that."

"Flattery is exaggerating someone's good points to make them feel good. I don't flatter you, I simply tell the truth." Joseph replied. Phyllis smiled. "I like spending time with you."

"I like it too" he answered. Phyllis rested her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in close."I like it very much indeed", Phyllis added.

"I like you very much. I might even love you". He whispered. "I think I might too. Love you that is." She whispered back. "How jolly", he smiled.

Chapter Nine

Four days later Downstairs, Downton Abbey

Elsie smiled. The date was set. Charlie was to marry her on the 8th day of May 1925. About two months away. Everything from the guests to the menu to the entertainment was planned and ready. Except the dress. She needed a white dress. Anna offered to go with her and they made plans to go dress shopping that Saturday.

Meanwhile Daisy was lonely. There was no one around to talk to. She missed Ivy. Thomas was brooding in a corner as usual but had seemed to perk up today, which was strange seeing as Mr Talbot visiting again meant that Thomas had extra work. Daisy sometimes wondered what it was like to dress the people upstairs. For them to know you so well. She also wondered what they talked about, if Anna ever carried gossip around, from upstairs or downstairs.

Mr Moseley grinned at Phyllis Baxter as she passed. She smiled back and sat beside him. They laughed and chatted and went about their duties. Mrs Patmore rolled the pastry. "Come along now Daisy! We have to finish preparing luncheon!" She exclaimed. Daisy sighed, such was the life of an under cook.

Mr Greggson's Newspaper

Edith twirled the fountain pen between her fingers and frowned. She sat in Michael's chair and inhaled his scent. She sighed and turned back to the typewriter. She tapped a few keys and leaned back in her chair. It was ready. It still felt odd to be at that side of the desk, editing a paper. It seemed quite beyond her.

She put down her pen and stood. Smoothing her skirt her thoughts began to wander. She was thinking about Downton, when the secretary knocked on the door. "The new journalist has arrived M'am. Mr David Thompson." Edith was snapped out of her reverie. "Send him in".

Mr David Thompson was beautiful. Edith almost blinked when she saw him. His hair was practically golden, cut in the modern fashion, and his startling green eyes twinkled. He was tanned and muscular and quite young. He smiled to reveal heartwarming dimples and pearly white teeth. Edith had to turn away quickly before she blushed.

Using all the self control she possesed, she sat down and invited Mr Thompson to do the same. "Hi, you must be Miss Crawley. Or Lady Crawley - excuse my ignorance, I'm not very familiar with English etiquette." He said awkwardly in a thick American drawl. His voice made her heart flutter.

"Miss Crawley is perfectly alright Mr Thompson." She smiled. He was constantly looking at her. She glanced down at the page in front of her, be could not remember what she was supposed to be doing. He had mesmerised her. "You have such a beautiful cultured accent. I wish I didn't sound so annoyingly American, I sound like I've never been outside of the states." He sighed, still gazing at her.

She was perfect. All awkward British pauses, soft kind smiles, big bright eyes and blonde tresses. She was a Lady. A real member of the aristocracy. She would never be interested in an American journalist who barely had enough money to reach England. She deserved better than him, she deserved a handsome prince.

"I think you have a lovely accent Mr Thompson. And I am not totally ignorant of America, my mother is from New York." Edith replied. "I never said that you were." He said quickly. "You didn't have to say it. Anyway, you will be -"

"I didn't offend you did I?" He asked nervously. Edith suddenly soured. She hated being interupted. Mary always cut her sentences and conversations and sometimes even words, short, and Edith loathed her for it.

"No you didn't, not until you interupted me. And being American is not an excuse for rudeness." There was silence. "I like to think of myself as strict but fair, Mr Thompson and will not tolerate any misbehaviour of any form. I do not care if you think that it makes this company seem like a school, because this newspaper is a machine and like any machine it only takes one faulty part to destroy it. All reports are to be handed in on time and tardiness is no acceptable in any circumstance. Do you have any questions?"

Again silence. "Good. Miss Porter the secretary will show you to your desk and your first report will be assigned within the hour. Good day Mr Thompson." Edith finished and preteded to be busy typing. He left. When she was sure that he was at his desk, she relaxed slightly. She did like him, and maybe it was because of that, that she snapped at him.

David Thompson sat at his desk. He smiled. She definitely had a crush on him.

Upstairs, Downton Abbey

Lady Cora sipped her tea slowly. She tried to think of a solution to her predicament. Nothing came to mind. Robert sat and read at the other side of the room. Mary was in the gardens with Mr Talbot. Silence reigned. Then Carson appeared at the door. "A telephone call m'lady".

Cora rose from her seat. Robert rose his eyebrows. "Who could it be from?" He asked. Cora rolled her eyes. "Well why don't I answer it and find out?" Robert moved in his seat. "You don't have to be sarcastic about it" he muttered. Cora sighed.

She spoke into the telephone, holding the reciever to her ear.

"Hello?"

"My dear Cora, it's me, Simon"

"Simon! Why are you calling?"

"Can one not casually ring ones lover?"

"Not when their lover is already married and has to whisper!"

"I suppose so. I really called to inform you thst I am coming for dinner. Tonight."

"What! You can't come! We have guests and -"

"I am still coming."

"Robert will kill you!"

"I can fight him off"

"Then he'll kill me."

"Not when he knows you're pregnant."

"Well, he won't know. And you are not coming."

"There is naught that you can do, I am about to get back on the train now."

"Please don't do this Simon!"

"Must dash, I shall see you very soon".

"Simon, no!"

The line went dead. A storm was brewing, but it had nothing to do with the weather.

Chapter Ten

The Grounds, Downton Abbey

Mary slid her hand into Henry's as they walked. He smiled slightly and didn't move away, but didn't seem comfortable either. They reached the Abbey and Mary let go. "I must go up, I shall see you at dinner." She said Talbot smiled back. Silence.

At the other side of Downton's grounds, Anna kissed her husband. "I love you." She whispered. "I love you more." He smiled. She laughed into his forehead, before tottering off to tend to Mary's needs. Mr Bates straightened his hat and grinned after her. Anna was beautiful and perfect and kind and loving, and he loved her for it.

He was about to walk away, when he spotted a car trundling up the drive. It parked outside the door and Mr Bricker climbed out. He marched in the door as if he owned the place. "How odd..." John muttered to himself and continued on his way.

Upstairs, Downton Abbey

Cora grabbed Simon by the arm and led him to a side room. She shut the door behind them. "I told you not to come." She said.

"Hello to you too Cora"

"Simon -"

"Cora, he must find out eventually"

"And I will be the one to tell him in my own time in my own way. Please, stop meddling."

"I love you."

"I know, I just need to do this myself."

Simon took her by the waist and kissed her. Suddenly Robert's voice could be heard ringing out "Cora? Where are you?" He called. Cora stayed silent. Robert's voice grew fainter as he wandered off and when she deemed it safe, she pushed the door open a fraction.

There was no one around, so they both left the room together. After a few moments, Cora called out for Robert. He came downstairs quite quickly but paused at the sight of Simon. "Mr Bricker, what a surprise." Robert said bitterly. Simon forced a smile. "Cora invited me." Cora coughed uncomfortably to cover up the gagging sounds.

"I told you, remember?" She preteded, silently screaming at Simon. Robert frowned. "Of course". Came his reluctant answer. Silence again. "Let us go through." Cora smiled. The men swallowed their pride and followed her in.

Michael Greggson's Newspaper

Edith sat. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mr Thompson poked his head around the door and grinned. "Hi." Edith glared at him. "What on earth are you doing?" He simply smiled. "I came to invite you to dinner tonight." She blinked. "What?" "I think you heard me Miss Crawley."

"Obviously I heard you."

"I want to take you out for dinner tonight."

"I am not sure if that is entirely proper, I, I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

"Mr Thompson, I shall have to think on it."

"What is there to think about? You either want to go or you don't."

"I barely know you!"

"Then we can find out more about each other. I won't take no for an answer. .."

"Alright then."

"I shall see you at six."

"Okay."

"See ya!" And he was gone.

Edith sat. And smiled.

The Dining Room, Downton Abbey

Mary smiled at Henry, but he was looking beyond her, at a certain under butler with a devilish smile. She ignored it. Robert glared at Simon and even more at Cora who was giggling, slightly flirtatiously, with Simon. The Dowager rose her eyebrows every so often and scowled disapprovingly at her hosts. Isobel and Dr Clarkson were also present, and soon Violet turned her attention to getting them together.

Thomas smiled at Henry. Henry smiled back and gestured for some more gravy. Gravy was what brought them together essentially, and the casual request for it was a chance to be close to one another. As Thomas poured the dark brown liquid over Henry's plate, Mr Talbot slipped a note into Thomas's pocket. No one noticed, as Robert had attempted to break the ice surrounding him by asking Carson about wedding dates. Charlie blushed slightly. Upon hearing the date, however, the room went back to the awkward conversation.

"Edith is not here." Simon said. Robert cut his steak slowly, "How observant of you." Cora rolled her eyes,"there is no need to be like that Robert". Robert smiled sarcastically and continued to eat. Mary moved her foot sightly and accidentally (though it didn't exactly bother her), nudged Henry's foot. He looked up and eyed Mary who gave no sign of movement. He smiled and nudged her back.

All was well upstairs.

For now.


End file.
